


Something like a broken heart

by mew_tsubaki



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, M/M, past!Aokise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/mew_tsubaki
Summary: Off the court, too, Aominecchi's just another jerk. *Past!Aokise; set towards the end of s1* *VERY light T for insinuations*





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Kuroko no Basuke characters belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, not to me. Aomine…is the kind of character I love to hate and hate to love. Whereas I simply love Kise. ;P Read, review, and enjoy!

"I'll be just a moment," Kasamatsu told Kise before he ducked into the music store.

Kise nodded and went and sat on the guardrail on the street-facing side of the sidewalk. It was a good night to be out, after all. They'd be heading to the Inter-High tomorrow, where they'd face Touou…no. The model shook his head. He'd promised Kasamatsu that he wouldn't think about the game before they played it. "You'll only psych yourself out," Kasamatsu had said before ruffling his hair and getting his mind off it.

The blond ran a hand through his hair and grinned a little sheepishly to himself. He always felt better when Kasamatsu played with his hair.

"I'm sorry, I just have to pick something up. I'm sorry, I'll be right back. I'm sorry, Aomine."

Kise picked up his head at "Aomine." He couldn't believe it, but…no, he did indeed spy Aomine Daiki in front of the same music store Kasamatsu had entered. Only, with Aomine, he was being made to wait while another boy their age with mousy brown hair ran into the store. Kise tensed as Aomine turned to wait at the guardrail, too—and he spotted Kise. Kise grimaced while Aomine smirked and, of course, came and leaned against the guardrail only a couple of feet to Kise's left.

"Well…Kise." Aomine glanced at him. "Wasn't expecting to see you before the Inter-High."

"Wasn't planning on it, Aominecchi," Kise replied.

"What's got you out so late? A date the night before?" Aomine crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Isn't that ballsy?"

"A date's the best way to unwind," Kise stated. He prayed that Kasamatsu wouldn't come out just yet. Otherwise his bluff would be called, because Kasamatsu would never own up to going out with Kise in that way (although what were they supposed to call it when they spent all their free time together?).

"I'd agree," Aomine said.

That was surprising. "O-oh…?" Kise prompted.

The navy-haired boy closed his eyes. "Well, old habits die hard."

The blond couldn't help the healthy flush that graced his cheeks. He recalled a lot of nights before games, mainly in their last two years at Teikou. He remembered the times they'd gone out with their teammates. He remembered all the times Kurokocchi had spooked them. He remembered all the times he'd been yelled at by…well, nearly everyone. He remembered all the times Aominecchi had lost his cool with Kise… But he'd also remembered times with Aominecchi alone, even as Aominecchi had pulled away from the team. The mornings spent skipping opening assembly, the lunches hiding from the others, the evenings spent playing various kinds of hide-and-seek with Aominecchi—for a good, solid moment, it all came flooding back to the front of Kise's mind.

But he also remembered all the fights they'd had, and all the times when Aomine hadn't stood up for him (on the court and off), and all the times when Aomine had blown him off. When Kise considered that, he knew he couldn't really call what they'd done "dating." At best, it had just been two teens fooling around.

"He didn't look like one of your gravure idols," Kise finally said of Aomine's companion.

"No, he doesn't. He's different."

Kise snickered. "Didn't think you'd go for the boy-next-door type."

"Well, I was done with models."

It stung. It shouldn't have, but the remark stung. "I thought I recognized him…" Kise said, ignoring the jab. "He's one of your teammates, isn't he?"

"I see you've done your research on Touou. But yeah, he is. He's a classmate, as well."

"And his name?"

"Sakurai Ryou."

Kise found it in him to smirk. "Oh, Aominecchi…old habits _do_ die hard, don't they?" Kise stood up then, for he could see Kasamatsu at the register already.

Aomine gave him a funny look. Ah, for once, Aomine was confused!

"Really, Aominecchi, could you be any more obvious?" He took a step closer to his…former teammate (because that really was all Aominecchi was to him these days, yep) and leaned close to his ear. "Sakurai _Ryou_. Kise _Ryouta_. You have a name fetish, Aominecchi."

Aomine blushed and looked ready to argue, but Kasamatsu joined them then, and he looked between the two Generation of Miracles members with curiosity.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your date, Aominecchi. You'll need another to cheer you up after we beat you tomorrow." Kise gently pushed Kasamatsu away from Aomine. "Let's go, Kasamatsu-senpai."

Aomine frowned, but he called after Kise. "Oi! Kise! It's not 'Kasamatsucchi'?"

"What the hell was that about?" Kasamatsu asked as they headed to Kasamatsu's home for the night.

Kise blushed and stuck his tongue out at his senpai. "It's nothing, senpai. …it's 'cause you're special."

Kasamatsu smacked him upside the head. "What the— _special_?! What the hell were you talking about with Touou's Aomine?! And didn't I tell you not to think about Touou?! Then I find you talking to our rival!"

"He was on a date, too, that's all."

"D-date… _too_?! You idiot! What the hell did you tell him?!"

(Of course, after a few kicks and punches, Kasamatsu ruffled Kise's hair again, and all was better. Kasamatsu could deny it, but he knew how to mend a broken heart.)

**Author's Note:**

> *dies* B3 Okay, I just love all the pairings here: Kisekasa, Aokise, Aosaku… *headdesk* Again, I think some good points were raised here: Aomine being close to yet another "Ryou," Aomine and his idols/models, and the thing about Kise not calling Kasamatsu "Kasamatsucchi." The last one really makes me curious, because I get the feeling that Kise does respect his senpai…but if they're as close as most fangirls want them to be B) then maybe just calling him "senpai" or "Kasamatsu-senpai" is a lot more intimate then adding "-cchi." XD *squee* And AomineSakurai. WAY. TOO. CUTE. I think Sakurai can take Aomine's coldness and verbal beatings—he just gets Aomine back by apologizing to annoy him (it'd so wear Aomine down). …*must write a separate Aosaku now*
> 
> Anywho, thanks for reading, and please do review! :D
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :}


End file.
